<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screams by Melaniemia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266675">Screams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia'>Melaniemia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reimagined Little Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He hates Muggleborns. Why would he fight on the side working to protect them?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"I wouldn't say he hates them. As a matter of fact, there's one he happens to love very much." Narcissa replied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reimagined Little Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Screams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Her screams weren't dulled at all by the stone walls of the dungeon as he took the steps two at a time to retrieve Griphook. Bellatrix had requested the goblin to authenticate the sword of Gryffindor and Draco had volunteered instantly to fetch him, finding any excuse to escape the screams of his classmate.</p><p> </p><p>He held his wand defensively in front of him as he opened the cell door. The few other prisoners stayed near the back of the room, while Ron and Harry stepped forward to meet their captor head on.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll kill you when we get out of here, Ferret." Ron seethed, the sound of feminine screams vibrating down the stairs and into the room even louder now. Draco didn't let himself think about what his aunt was doing to the young witch. He had to focus on the what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter." he commanded, waiting for the dark haired wizard to step forward. He kept his wand trained on the others while he slowly backed out of the room with Harry, dragging him by the back of his robes roughly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco slammed his back into the rocky wall at the top of the steps.</p><p><br/>
"Shut up." he barked, stopping his enemy before he could get a word out. "Take this." he shoved his wand into Harry's hand, earning a shocked expression from the tall wizard.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this some kind of trick?" Harry glared, holding the wand in his hand limply, waiting for it to curse him.</p><p><br/>
"We don't have time for you to question my reasoning." Draco snapped, shoving Harry forward towards the drawing room, the screams growing louder as they got closer.</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta give me something, Malfoy." Harry begged frantically, thrown off by the turn of events as he raced through ideas in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I hear every plan the Dark Lord makes. He lives in my home. They aren't interested in any of your little friends down in the dungeons. They want <em>her</em>." he enunciated, his brows drawn together in the center of his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed as a pained shriek ripped through the space, Hermione's voice breaking off painfully as her scream was cut short, silence falling over them.</p><p> </p><p>"What do they want with her?" Harry questioned, finding the silence ten times worse then the screams. They took the steps further up towards the commotion, the sound of Bellatrix laughter replaced the tortured screams.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you seriously asking that? Shes the brains! You wouldn't last a fucking second without her and He knows it. Take the wand and get her out. You can come back for the others later. They wont kill her. It will be so much worse then that." he warned, the two of them right outside the drawing room doors.</p><p> </p><p>"You can come with us." Harry offered, crouched down beside his enemy as they slowly pushed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't leave my mother with these animals. Now go!" he shoved him through the door way, stumbling in after him.</p><p> </p><p>"He stole my wand!" Draco bellowed, standing beside his parents at the large dining room table in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was prepared to hex the woman torturing his friend, but found the sight in front of him much more horrific. Greyback had Hermione trapped underneath him, his nose trailing up her neck with a loud inhale as she lay unconscious against the floor. The killing curse left Harry's wand before he had time to think about the consequences. Bellatrix was firing spells at him with rapid speed, all effectively blocked by the power his anger fueled him with. He ran towards his injured friend, her legs bare with her jeans ripped to shreds near her head.</p><p> </p><p>He gathered her up in his arms before apparating them to the first location that entered his brain. As much as he hated to, he left her there before he lost his nerve, apparating back to the Manor. He grabbed both Draco and Narcissa around their wrists before the three of them dropped down onto the damp grass next to Hermione's broken body.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, what did you do?" Draco's voice boomed, his legs moving on their own volition as he dropped to his knees beside his classmate, taking his wand back and muttering a string of healing charms over Hermione's body.</p><p> </p><p>"She would've killed me if I left you and your mother there after you helped us." Harry muttered, staring helplessly as Draco worked to heal his friend. Narcissa kneeled beside her son, treating the young girls mangled legs while he worked on her bleeding arm. The word etched into her skin brought bile to the back of his throat, but he pushed it down and continued healing the skin around the curse as best he could.</p><p> </p><p>"She wasn't bitten." Narcissa announced, pulling her own robe off and laying it across the witches bare legs. She stood unsteadily, muttering protective spells and shielding the space around them with wards.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stormed over to the eldest Malfoy, rage in his eyes. "I have to get back into the Manor."</p><p> </p><p>"Your friends are all fine. Probably back at an Order safe house by now. Dobby's a good little elf." she said with a pained smile, her hands shaking from adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>"He will be attacking Hogwarts tonight. We best get the girl there so Pomfrey can help her while we figure out a plan." Narcissa instructed. Draco picked Hermione's limp body up in his arms and met Harry and his mother in the center of the open, grassy space.</p><p> </p><p>"Does this mean you're switching sides, Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously as he watched his enemy handle his injured friend with care.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa let out a small laugh before Draco responded. "I've been a part of The Order longer then you have, Potter. I only stayed at the Manor so that when one of you inevitably got captured, I could do something." He hoisted Hermione's body more securely in his arms before looking at his mother. "They turned the Great Hall into triage. Go there." he directed, his magic cracked around him before they disappeared from sight.</p><p> </p><p>"And you, Mrs Malfoy? You went behind your husbands back this entire time to fight for The Order?" The older woman slipped her pale hand into the crook of Harry's elbow, looking over at him with a smile that hid so many secrets.</p><p> </p><p>"You will learn as you get older and have your own children, Mr. Potter, that your loyalty only lies with them. Draco is my life, and he's a good man."</p><p> </p><p>"He hates Muggleborns. Why would he fight on the side working to protect them?" Harry questioned.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed lightly, pocketing her wand and readying them to apparate. "I wouldn't say he <em>hates </em><span>them. As a matter of fact, there's one he happens to love very much." He didn't have time to respond before they fell away from the grass and dropped back down into the center of the Great Hall.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>